Patch Notes
Lunar New Year 2019 (January 25th 2019) In this special event you will be able to: * Collect LNY gifts in the stages and earn LNY coins. * Battle Black Pig to earn more LNY coins and flooz! * Open special chests available at the Shop and earn the exclusive hero Pinky and new consumables. Tapping gifts found while staging and attacking the Black Pig at dungeons will give you coins. With coins you can buy the LNY Chest at the Special Shop. New consumables New and unique consumables are being introduced. * Fortune Cookie: Increase the village production x2. * Resist Cookie: Increase the Resist Chance for all heroes: +30%. * Teleport Cookie: Chance to randomly skip a stage: +30%. * Stunning Cookie: Increase the Stun Chance for all heroes with stun: +30%. Note: all +% effects are additive. Special Event Hero : Pinky Piny is a new earth staging hero, faster than Voodoo Dagger. He has the highest evasion of all rogues (30% instead of 10%), a chance to heal with each hit (life steal) and at 4⭐ he increases the main stats of all rogues. There is also a new LNY Pack which is exclusive and only available during this event. We hope that you will have a fun event and a great new year. The Godzi Lab Team Link to official post : https://www.facebook.com/notes/crush-them-all/lunar-new-year-2019/1451013765040877/ Guild’s Library Update (January 23rd 2019) Ready yourselves for a journey through the Guild’s Library, look out for the LNY Special Event and find all the improvements made on the Guild system. Contribute GXP and reach the highest level Better guild quests rewards! Note: The guild quests are disabled until next Monday 8pm GMT (4h before day reset), we will send a message in-game hours before it's enabled. Guild Library * R4 ranks and R5 - Guild Leader can invest Guild Orbs in different researches and improve your guild mates’ playing experience. * Earn orbs each time your guild level up. * Researches are organized into Research Trees. For each orb invested, the tree’s level is increased. Some researches require a minimum tree level. Plan in advance Plan which quests your guild will contribute for. Certain guild quests will give premium chest keys. You can also buy guild experience potions at the shop. With 30 keys you can open a premium chest for free. Emojis are back! New ipad layout A lot of work went into this. Ipads now show more lines on the bottom part of the screen. Other changes * Summons from Necromancer will now inherit his runes. In other words, Necromancer runes will apply to his summons. * Vladimir: increased the life steal effect at lower stars (1x to 4x at 2⭐) and reduced it at higher stars (from 36x to 12x at 7⭐). * Petunia: increased the duration of Frogify and the effect of her ultimate Frog Rain. * Circe: Increased effect of her ultimate Magic Potion. * We increased the resistance of the main bosses. ** Gun Lord, Astrolab, Mad King resistance: 50% -> 70%. ** Undead Samurai: 70% -> 80%. The Godzi Lab Team Link to official post : https://www.facebook.com/notes/crush-them-all/guilds-library-update/1449083755233878/